ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Lakewood Plaza Turbo (pilot)
"Lakewood Plaza Turbo" is the pilot episode of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, created by Ian Jones-Quartey as a pitch to Cartoon Network on May 21, 2013. The short is the first appearance of K.O., Radicles, Enid, and others. Synopsis Someone has written graffiti on the plaza's sign, and it is up to a recent newcomer named K.O. to find out who did it. Plot In the year 201X, KO is informed by Enid that Mr. Gar wants his employees to get rid of a freezer. KO lifts it, dumps it on a sleeping Radicles, and throws it into the dumpster while still inside the store. Enid complains that KO made another hole in the ceiling. Radicles becomes angry and calls KO a show-off. KO compares Radicles to a baby lamb, and Radicles takes this as an insult. The crowd is thrilled by KO's abilities as Radicles seems to be no match for him. However, the tide turns as Radicles showcases his special move, the power poke, which pushes KO against the wall. KO attempts a special move of his own, but fails, and everyone but Enid laughs at him. KO and Radicles continue their fight. This makes Enid very angry, so she uses her special move to get them to stop fighting. KO and Radicles are amused and point out that Enid herself has created a hole in the ceiling with her special move. The trio hears Mr. Gar scream, and rush to see that their boss's sign now reads "Lakewood Plaza Turbo Smells Ba" with "Smells Ba" written in spray paint. Mr. Gar explains to KO that Lakewood Plaza Turbo, which sells goods to heroes, has a competitor called Boxmore just across Route 175 that sells weapons to villains. Mr. Gar calls on KO, who responds, Enid, who responds, and Radicles, who is busy texting. A curious and angry Mr. Gar reads that text to find out that Radicles just wanted to tell KO that he thought the boss was "really cool." Mr. Gar gets in his car to get a power washer, and tells the trio to find "the Graffiti Weiner," but Radicles informs KO and Enid that it's 3:45, and he can take a break and flies away, and KO chases after him. Enid tells Mr. Gar that they never listen, and Mr. Gar tells her to make them listen. A shadowy figure hides behind a van, while KO and Radicles talk about their mission on the other side. The figure rolls some Boxmore Spray Paint under the van, and Radicles picks it up. KO tries to challenge him to a Power Battle, but is cut off by Enid, who tries to calm him down. KO tries to attack Radicles, but is blasted away by Radicles's special move. KO crash lands in his mom's dojo "Fitness Emotions," where he is gently attacked by his mom's customers. KO then gets advice from Carol that he shouldn't call a "Power Battle" on someone he knows and trusts. KO then goes outside and calls a "Power Battle." He says he's pointing to his enemy, who everyone assumes is Radicles; however, when KO finally manages to use his special move, he fires at the shadowy figure from before, who turns out to be Darrell, a Boxmore employee. Darrell tries to get away on a slow-moving scooter, but Enid launches KO at him, and Mr. Gar arrives. Mr. Gar offers Darrell to fix the damages, but Darrell insults Lakewood Plaza Turbo by calling it "smells bad." The episode ends as Mr. Gar pounds the robot into the asphalt. Characters * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Mr. Gar * Carol * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Ernesto * Mikayla * Gladys * Ginger * Gertie * Brandon * Ted Viking and Foxy * Joff * Nick Army * Mad Sam * A Real Magic Skeleton * Mega Football Baby * Mr. Logic * Gregg * Red Action * Dogmun * Joe Cuppa * Small One * Dolph Finn * Drupe * Potato * Sparko * Beardo * Calopo * Crinkly Wrinkly * Chameleon Jr. * Holo-Jane * Baby Teeth Trivia * Enid is voiced by Mena Suvari in this short, later to be voiced by Ashly Burch in the online shorts and the television series. * K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny in this short, a couple online shorts and four episodes of the television series until she was replaced by Courtenay Taylor for a few online shorts and the rest of the series. * Radicles is credited as "Radimus", which was the character's original name before the pilot was commissioned. * The pilot is shown again in the episode "Let's Watch the Pilot". * In one scene, Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega sells bottles of Bonk energy drinks, a power-up used by the Scout in Team Fortress 2. * During the reaction shot to K.O. trying to use his power, one can see an advertisement for/cameo by the Dopefish from Commander Keen, Episode IV on the TV. * When Rad said "You're dead." without dogpiling him, K.O.'s mouth is rapidly moving without him speaking. * According to creator Ian Jones-Quartey, the scene where Carol tells K.O. to defend the plaza "to the extreme" was derived from the cover of the first issue of the well-known fan comic "Sonichu", even with K.O.'s original line matching the source until it got changed due to evil trolls trying to stop the CPU Goddess Christine Weston Chandler https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/981619296408190976. Videos Lakewood Plaza Turbo Original Shorts Cartoon Network External links * Full annotated credits on Ian JQ's Tumblr * The pilot in HD on Cartoon Network's official YouTube channel (US only) es:Plaza Lakewood Turbo (Piloto) Category:Media Category:A to Z Category:Episodes